


Problém..?

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty





	Problém..?

Sebastian se zamračil. Seděl na střeše a čekal na klienta.

Vedle něho seděl Jim. 

Moriarty mlčel, nevydával žádné zvuky, prostě jen seděl a zíral před sebe.

Seb zjistil, že mu to vadí. Kdyby Jim provokoval, bylo by to lepší.

Moranovi najednou připadlo čekání dlouhé.

"Jime..?" zamumlal po chvíli.

Jimovi trvalo, než zareagoval. 

"Asi máme problém. Teda není to problém.. Možná malý. Větší..." Jim se odmlčel. Nepodíval se na Sebastiana a jen dál zamyšleně hleděl před sebe.

"A co je ten.. Malý Velký NeProblém?" zeptal se Seb opatrně.

"Jsem těhotný." odpověděl Jim.

Seb sebou překvapeně trhl.

Jim stále zíral jinam.

"Že jsi.. Ty jsi.. ale.. Cože?!"

"Budeš táta. Vlastně oba budeme  táta."

"Myslíš otcové..?"

Jim na to neodpověděl.

Po chvíli se na něho konečně podíval, ale Sebastian z jeho výrazu nedokázal nic vyčíst.


End file.
